


Look Before You Leap

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, mentions of a drinking problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Smith moves to London to work with his friend, Jack Harkness he wasn't prepared to meet someone he thought had hurt him in the past. When he realizes his mistake, he tries to make it up to Rose and become friends with her, despite Rose not wanting to have anything to do with him.</p><p>Based off of this Nine x Rose <a href="http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/post/140660087477/weekly-ficlet-prompt-vol-30">prompt</a> on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

 

Her day started out as any other Monday would start out. Her shift at the shop wasn’t starting until noon and while she could stay home, she didn’t want to. Deciding to visit her best mate Mickey, Rose took the bus four stops away and made her way into the mechanic’s where Mickey worked. He had mentioned that a new mechanic had started and suggested Rose stop by to meet him.

Making her way into the garage, Rose found Mickey working on one of those fancy cars. As she leaned against the wall, she listened to Mickey going on about the doctor that owned the car. The doctor had to have been a repeat customer for him to know her by name and what she did for a living.

“She’s been a doctor for two years. Two years, Rose. She’s a year younger than me.”

“You like being a mechanic, Mick. She probably enjoys being a doctor.” Rose assured him. “You know a lot about her. Is she cute?”

He blushed and ducked his head down, focusing on tightening a bolt, or something. “She’s nice. Her name is Martha.”

“You could ask her out, if you wanted to.”

“It’s not like that. She wouldn’t be into me.”

“You never know.” Rose brushed some hair from her face and looked up to see John, the new mechanic, walking in. While he wasn’t what most would call a handsome bloke, the right clothes and the right light could change that. “Is that him?” She questioned softly, nudging Mickey with her foot.

“Yes, it is.” Mickey responded as he looked up from his spot.

“Hello!” Rose greeted the other man, a grin plastered on her face. “I’m Rose.”

“Oi, you. You can’t be back here.” John told her, a scowl on his face as he walked closer to them. When he met Mickey, John hadn’t been thrilled about having to work a shift with a pretty boy.

“I’ve been coming back here for years, mate. I’m not about to stop because of you.” Rose stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m not your mate. I won’t tell you again. You shouldn’t be back here. You need to leave.”

“Seriously - .”

“She was just leaving, John.” Mickey cut her off and gave her a warning look, pleading for her to leave it.

“Fine. I’ll take the high ground and leave. Wouldn’t want to fall and get hurt, have himself be blamed.” Grabbing her bag, Rose made her way out of the garage, giving John a scornful look. Before she left she stood in the doorway and looked over at John. “Can’t wait to tell Jack his new mechanic is a knob.”

“Jack and I have history. I’ll make sure to tell him to put up a sign, banning you.” John told her, a smug grin on his face.

Rose huffed and stormed out of the garage, slamming the door behind her. In the six years she had known Jack, not once had he mentioned this outlandish bloke. Ever since Mickey had started working at Jack’s garage and Rose befriended Jack, she had spent a few hours every Monday just chatting with Mickey and occasionally Jack. It had been her routine. Not once had she ever met someone as rude as this John bloke.

John watched as the blonde stormed from the office, his smug grin dimming once she left. Giving one last look to Mickey, he walked over to one of the cars and began to work on it.

Mickey lasted an hour before he broached the subject with John. Jack had always been fine with Rose coming in. She wasn’t trying to fix any of the cars as was always careful, so Mickey couldn’t see what the big deal was. “What’s your issue with Rose?”

“She the blonde?” John questioned, looking up briefly at Mickey. “No issues, me. She just can’t be back here mucking about.”

Mickey shook his head, muttering to himself before he went back to work. John seemed to prefer to work by himself with no interruptions and while Mickey understood that, he was also one to chat throughout the day. Two hours later Mickey finished working on the car and went into the office to call the owner, letting her know it was done.

“Miss Jones, this is Mickey calling from Face of Boe’s Auto Repair.”

“Call me Martha, please.”

“Martha.” Mickey corrected, a blush on his face. “Your car is ready, whenever you want to come and collect it.”

“Great. I’ll be there later today.” Martha cleared her throat. “Could I take you out for coffee? As a thank you.” She amended quickly.

“Yeah.” He replied, chuckling quietly. “I mean, coffee sounds good.”

“What time do you get off?”

“Half four. Could help you sort your car then we could go?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. See you later, Mickey.” With a grin, they both ended the call, looking forward to meeting up later.

Jack pulled John into his office later on that day, to see how he was doing. Rose had called him earlier to complain about his new mechanic, demanding to know why he had been rude with her. While Jack knew it was John’s normal behavior to be rude, not once had he been purposefully rude to someone he barely knew. Sarcastic yes, but not rude.

“How is it going?”

“Fine.”

“What do you think about Mickey?”

“He knows what he’s doing.” John admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Needs to keep his personal life out of work.”

“You mean Rose? She’s welcome here, John. She’s nice.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to be nice to her. She’s standing in the garage like she’s ready to spend the entire day there.”

“Did she do something to you?” Jack questioned, leaning back in his chair.

“No. She could have been distracting Rickey, or trying to do something she’s got no right doing.” John muttered, sitting down in the seat in front of Jack’s desk.

“Give her a chance. She’s been friends with Mickey for years and she and I have been friends for a while. She’s been in the garage numerous times.”

“Yeah well, I don’t want her back there when I’m on shift.” John told him as he got up from his seat and headed back out to the garage.

Jack shook his head as he let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure what had happened, only what Rose told him but there had to be more between the pair for John to act like this.

It would be another three weeks before John saw Rose again. She stopped coming by the garage after her altercation with John, meeting up with Mickey whenever she could instead. She had been happy for him when he mentioned he was seeing the doctor he fancied, finally. This time Rose was sitting in the pub not far from the garage, working on things for school. She had decided six months ago to finally take her A-levels and while most people would study at home or the library, Rose took to the pub. John stomped over to her table and was going to make a snide comment until he saw what she was working on.

“Why are you in the pub studying?” He blurted out after watching her for a few minutes.

Rose whipped her head up and glared at him. “What business is it of yours? I’ve done nothing wrong to you and you’ve been rude for no reason. You don’t even know me and I don’t know you.”

“I do know you. We met in a pub about three months ago, up in Manchester.” He lowered his voice, a sneering tone played on his next words as he bent down to whisper in her ear. “You and I shagged in a restroom stall before you ran off. I know women like you. You’ll shag anything in sight.”

She set her jaw as she collected her books and notepads, stuffing them into her knapsack. “I’ll have you know, I’ve never been to Manchester. My weekends and any free nights up until the past month have been spent working at one of my two jobs or studying. Get your facts straight before you go accusing someone of something. Especially something they haven’t done.” Pushing past him, Rose kept herself in check as she walked out of the pub. The nerve of him. She’d never seen him before in her life and here he was accusing her of shagging him. In the bathroom of a pub no less. As she made her way home, Rose called Jack, trying not to get upset.

“Hi Rose. Everything okay?”

“I just had another run in with your mate.”

Jack let out a groan, running a hand over his face. “What did he do this time?”

“He’s going around accusing me of shagging him and walking out. He said it happened about three months ago in Manchester. I’ve never even been there.”

“It’s lovely there, you should go.”

“Not helping Jack. I’ve done nothing to him and he’s being like this, just because someone shagged him and ran off. I’m not like that.” She complained, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Calm down, Rose. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“What good will it do? He’s only going to think we’re both lying to him. Just let it go.”

“He’s obviously upset about what happened between him and this mystery woman. I’ll talk to him. Even if it’s just to set the record straight.”

“Thanks, Jack.” She mumbled softly, brushing the hair from her face. “I’m sorry if I’ve ruined your Friday night.”

“Don’t worry about it, Rosie. How did Doc find you anyway?”

“I was in the pub studying.” She told him quietly as she walked towards her building. Living alone meant she was always alone and going to the pub gave her a break, made her feel normal.

“When are you going to sit for your A-levels?”

“Three weeks. Bit nervous.”

“You’ll do fine. If you need help studying, let me know.”

“I will. Thanks, Jack.”

“No problem. Get some rest and don’t let what he said bother you.”

“I won’t. Take care.” Rose ended the call as she climbed the three flights of stairs to her flat. Hopefully after she took her A-levels, she would be able to find a better job and a better flat.

John dialed his friend’s number, trying to gauge what was going on in John’s head when he accused Rose of running away after shagging him. Rose wasn’t that type.

“What, Jack?”

“I have every thought focused on finding you and giving you a piece of my mind.”

“What are you on?”

“You accused Rose of shagging you and leaving?”

“She’s the one that left, not me.”

“It wasn’t her, Doc. Rose hasn’t left London for as long as I’ve known her. I’m sure if you ask Mickey, he’ll say the same.”

“Now she has you covering for her? Some friend you are.”

“I am your friend. You’re not listening. Rose didn’t shag you. She’s not like that. Three months ago she was either working or studying. She hasn’t had the best life, but that’s one thing she won’t do.” Jack told him, trying to get through to him. “You need to apologize.”

“I don’t need to do anything.” John mumbled as he headed home.

“Yes, you do. What else did you say to her? She sounded like she was ready to cry.”

“I may have told her that I know women like her. Will shag anything in sight.”

“You’ll find her and apologize to her or you’ll need to find a new job.” Jack told him slowly, his voice filled with malice.

“Fine, I’ll apologize. I swear to you Jack, this woman looked just like Rose.”

“When you shagged her, how much had you had to drink?”

“Four or five pints, some whiskey too.”

“You need to cut back on the drinking, Doc. This isn’t the first time this has happened. You moved down here to get away from it.”

“I know.” John conceded. “I will. I’ll find Rose and apologize.”

“She works at Henrick’s during the day. Tries to pick up any extra shifts she can too. You might be able to catch her there.”

“And if I can’t find her?”

“I’ll give you until Monday to find her. If not, I’ll have her meet me at the garage and you can talk to her.”

“Fine.”

“Rose is a nice person, give her a chance. You might end up liking her.”

“Just might.” John mumbled softly before ending the call. Jack had been right. He had accused her of sleeping with him and leaving and before she could even defend herself, he had jumped down her throat. The drinking he was doing was taking a toll on him, both mentally and physically. It needed to stop. After all, how many more people would get hurt because he couldn’t remember what had happened?


	2. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rose finally gets to talk to John, she realizes he's not bad after all. After he apologizes to her for his behavior, the pair form a tentative friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-graphic mentions of character death.

“He just wants to apologize, Rose. He feels bad.” Jack had pulled John into his office Monday morning to see if he had been able to track Rose down. Not that either Mickey or himself had been of any help to John, but he still wanted to check. When John said no, Jack took matters into his own hands.

“I’m sorry Jack, but I don’t believe that he feels anything about what happened. I’m not going to see him so he can throw some more snide comments at me. I don’t deserve it.”

“He won’t. He honestly feels bad about how he treated you.”

Rose shook her head softly, letting her eyes close briefly. “I can’t meet with him today. I took an extra shift and I’m almost at work. Maybe in a few weeks when I have time, he’ll really want to talk to me and I’ll have time. Just not today.”

“Nothing will change your mind?”

“Nothing.” She confirmed, letting out a sigh. “I have to go. I’ll call you in a few days.”

“All right. Bye, Rosie.”

“Bye Jack. Say hi to Micks for me, yeah?” Hanging up the phone, Rose slipped it into her pocket and headed into Henrick’s, letting all thoughts of John leave her mind.

Hanging up the phone, Jack looked over at John who was nonchalantly listening in to his phone call. “Do you know what you’ve done to her? How can you even go around accusing people of things like that?”

“I thought it was her!”

“The only thing you remember from that night was that you shagged a blonde. Is this something you ask every blonde you meet?”

“No. Look, just tell me where she works and I’ll go and see her.”

“If you get arrested, I’m not bailing you out.” Jack wrote down an address and handed it to John before leaning back in his seat. “Go see her. I’ll cover for you.”

“Jack, I have three cars waiting.”

“Rose is more important. Go.”

John left in a huff, pushing past Mickey as he left. What Jack had told Rose was true. He did feel bad and he did want to apologize. He just wanted to do it on his own terms, he didn’t want to be coerced into apologizing. Three bus stops later, John found himself in front of Henrick’s a slight scowl on his face. How was he supposed to find Rose in this place? Making his way in, he walked around the shop, trying to figure out where she would be.

“John?” Rose spotted him as she was folding clothes in the men’s section. Jack had called her and warned her that John was stopping by to apologize. She had promised to hear him out and not start an argument. Unless she was justified.

“Rose. Hello.” He turned around and walked over to her. “I owe you an apology.”

“Before you start, are you doing this because Jack is making you or because you want to?”

“Want to. I unfairly judged you based off of one glance. Before I made any accusations, I should have made sure you were her. But I didn’t and I said some things to you that you didn’t deserve to hear. I am sorry.”

Rose glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming as she moved closer to him. “She must have been someone special for you to want to find her again.”

“She stole my wallet.” He admitted as he looked down at the ground, letting out a harsh chuckle. “Never saw her again.”

“I’m not that kind of girl. I’m not into one-night stands and wallet stealing.”

“I know, now.”

“You were just blinded by what had happened with mystery girl to see not all blondes are like that, yeah?”

“Yeah, something like that.” John cleared his throat softly. “Jack said I should give you a chance, get to know you.”

“Who says I want you to get to know me?” Rose questioned, crossing her arms over her stomach. Her tone was defensive, but gentle.

“Do you?”

“Jack said I should give you a chance.” She told him, a hint of a smile on her lips. “Said you’ve been in a rough spot the past few months.”

“Yeah, I have. Trying to make a better life for myself.”

“I guess I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.” She conceded. “Just not now, yeah? We both have work.”

“Work, right. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah. I’ll pop into the garage when I can.” Rose watched as John turned to walk away, a dejected look on his face. “John?”

“Yeah?” He turned around and looked back at her, a questioning look on his face.

“I forgive you. Just don’t go around accusing people of things until you get a good look at them.” She teased him, a smile on her face.

“I won’t, Rose. You have my word.”

It would be another three weeks before John and Rose would see each other again outside of the garage. Rose had stopped by the garage a few times since she and John had formed some sort of tolerance, much to Jack’s amusement. He had pushed his two friends together every time Rose was there and encouraged her to befriend him. While Rose wasn’t against it, John had been the first friend of Jack’s that he had forced her to get to know.

Jack was having everyone over to his flat for what he decided was an overdue celebration. Of what, Rose wasn’t sure. Mickey called to let her know that he was bringing Martha and Jack had invited Ianto, Donna, and John as well. While she wouldn’t be at the party until an hour after it started, she was looking forward to talking to John, if he showed up. He was a mystery. Part of her wanted to know what had possessed him to have a one-night stand. Jack had told her he wasn’t normally like that. The other part wanted to get to know him and gain a new friend. After all, if Jack was friends with him, he had to be okay.

Walking into Jack’s flat, Rose saw everyone was either gathered in the living room, listening to Jack’s tales, or broken off into small groups. He had invited some of his other friends, Gwen, Tosh, and Owen, whom Rose had only met a few other times. After greeting Mickey and Martha, she sat down on the sofa next to John, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Hello.”

“Hello, Rose.”

“Parties not really your thing?”

“Don’t mind them, me. At least I don’t have to wake up early for work tomorrow.”

“Lucky.” Rose commented as she tucked her legs underneath her, leaning back against the couch.

“Is there any day of the week you don’t work?”

Laughing softly, she shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve been picking up extra shifts. With the Holidays coming, I’m able to pick them up. Was off yesterday.”

“Jack said you sat for your A-levels?”

“Yeah, I did. Hopefully I did well.”

“I’m sure you did fine.”

“Thanks.”

“When will you find out the results?”

“Not sure. I think in a month or so.” Rose brushed some hair from her face, giving him a shy smile. “Why are you so interested?”

John shrugged his shoulders, looking over at her. “Just want to get to know you.”

“Under Jack’s suggestion or your own?”

“My own. I’d like us to be friends.”

“I’d like that too.”

Rose decided to leave Jack’s around ten that night, wanting to get some much needed rest. After saying goodbye to everyone, she made her way out of Jack’s flat, only to hear someone calling her name. Turning her head, she saw John jogging towards her.

“Did I forget something?”

“No. Wanted to know if I could walk you home.”

“Yeah, if you want. Don’t want you to keep you from the party though.”

“Won’t be missed, me.”

“Come on then. Not sure if we can walk though. I’m closer to the garage then Jack’s flat. I was going to take the underground.”

“Then I guess we’re going on a trip through the underground, Rose Tyler.”

With a grin, Rose looped her arm through his as they made their way to the underground station. Once they were seated in one of the cars, John looked over at her trying to see if he could figure her out.

“Tell me something about yourself.”

“I like to read.” She admitted as she let out a light laugh. “Pretty much anything. Tell me something about you.”

“Don’t want much television. I read too.”

“Who’s your favorite author?”

“Dickens. You?”

“Arthur Conan Doyle.”

“Sherlock Holmes fan?”

“Yeah.” She grinned, nudging him with her shoulder. “It’s not just that though. His writing. His words pull you in and you can imagine being there, going out on cases with Holmes and Watson. Have you ever read them?”

“No.”

“You should. I’ll lend you my books.”

“That means you’ll have to see me again.”

“No arguments from me.”

When it was Rose’s stop, they both left the underground and made their way up the steps. She took a deep breath, taking in the chilly air, a smile on her face. John watched her, in awe about how different she was from his first impression. Granted, his first impression of her was wrong but if had to have another first impression of her, it would be this. She was so carefree, so bright. He was lucky she was giving him another chance at getting to know her. Jack had been right, she was something else.

“I’m about three blocks this way.” Rose pointed behind her before wrapping her arms around her stomach to ward off the chill.

“I’m in the same direction. I live off of Queens Road.”

“That’s one street after mine. Didn’t realize you were so close.”

John shrugged his shoulders as they started to walk, glancing up at the sky. “Not the best area but I was able to move in sooner than with other flats.”

“I’ve been looking for another place honestly. The crime rate has gone up the past few years.”

“Can’t you stay with your parents until you find something?” When she didn’t respond, he looked over at her to see she had tears in her eyes. “Did I say something wrong?”

Rose shook her head softly, wiping at her eyes. “No.” Clearing her throat, Rose glanced over at him briefly. “It’s just me now. My dad died when I was a baby and my mum died when I was twenty.”

“I’m sorry, Rose. I didn’t know.”

“It’s all right. It’s still hard for me, that’s all. I grew up on the Powell Estates so it’s all I know. It’ll be had to leave but I want to go to Uni and I need to live somewhere less expensive.”

“I could help you look, if you want.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Thanks, John.”

He insisted on walking her up to her flat, just to make sure she got up safely. While he didn’t like the look of the area, he wouldn’t say anything for fear of upsetting her again. After saying goodnight, he head down the hallway, only to hear her calling his name.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for tonight. I’m glad I’ve made a new friend.”

He gave her a grin. “Me too.”

When Monday rolled around again, Rose decided to pop into the garage to say hello to Jack, Mickey, and John. She sent a text to Jack before she got there, wanting to make sure it would be okay if she stopped by. Jack assured her it was fine and he would let her surprise John. She rolled her eyes at his comment as she started her walk towards the garage. She would never understand why Jack was pushing her with John.

Mickey was the first one to spot her as she walked in. After greeting him with a wave and a smile, she looked over at John, her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. “Not going to yell at me for being back here, are you?”

“No. Jack assured me after the first time you’re always careful.”

“Glad to know you’ve worried about me since day one.” She teased him as she walked over to Mickey, giving him a quick hug. “How did the rest of your night with Martha go?”

“Good. We met yesterday for coffee and we’re going out on Wednesday.”

“That’s great, Micks. She’s good for you. I’m glad you finally asked her out.”

Mickey rolled his eyes playfully, shooing her off. “Go bother Jack or John. I’ve got work to do.”

“Fine, I know when I’m not wanted.” Rose crossed the garage again and headed over to where John was working and sat down on the stool that was against the wall.

“Mickey got tired of you?”

“No. Said he had work to do. Figured I’d come see you.”

“Second choice?”

“Better choice.” She corrected, giving him a grin.

“What time is your shift?”

“Have to be in at eleven. Won’t get out until ten. Have to do the final count after the store closes.”

“Late.”

“Not the first time.” Rose watched as he moved around before starting to work on the car that was in front of her. “I have off Friday afternoon. Thought if you wanted to, we could do something.”

“I’ll be here until three. I can pick you up at five and we can go see a film or something.”

“Sounds brilliant.”

They shared a grin before John made himself focus on the car in front of him. Rose left a few minutes later, after saying hello to Jack, looking forward to seeing John again on Friday.


	3. Third Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pesters both John and Rose about their love life, much to the embarrassment of them both. When Rose stops by the garage later that evening, John offers to walk her home and decides he would let her know how he feels and makes the first move.

“Did you ask her out yet?”

“What are you talking about, Jack?” John grumbled as he pushed himself out from underneath the car he was working on.

“Rose. Did you ask her out yet?”

“Rose and I are friends. We go out all the time.”

“On a date. Movie and dinner. Or just a movie. Or just dinner.”

“We go to the cinema twice a month. We usually get dinner once a week, if she doesn’t stop here.”

Jack let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. It had been four months since Rose and John had become friends. They had spent time together getting to know each other and while they hung out alone, they did also hang out with the rest of their friends quite often. Jack swore he could see the attraction there and would ask John at every chance if he had asked Rose out yet. Properly.

“I can see it in your eyes, you fancy her.”

“I don’t fancy her, Jack. We’re friends.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Why is it too bad?” Joh questioned, narrowing his eyes.

“She fancies you.” Jack told him, nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“No, she doesn’t. Would have said something if she did.” He slid back under the car with a huff and continued on with his work.

Time to change tactics. Jack thought to himself as he left the garage to head into his office. He sent a text to Rose asking her to call him. Maybe he would get Rose to admit she fancied John and convince her that John had feelings for her. When his phone rang a few minutes later, he answered the call with a grin.

“Hi, Rosie.”

“Hi, Jack. Is everything okay? Now’s not really a good time.”

“I just need to ask you a simple question.”

“All right, sure.”

“Has Doc asked you out yet?”

“What are you on, Jack? John and I go out all the time, we’re mates. You’ve been out with us loads of times too.”

“No, I mean on a date.”

“Jack, he doesn’t fancy me. Just leave it.”

“He does, Rose. He just won’t admit it.”

“John’s not like that, Jack. If he fancied me he would have said something. It doesn’t matter either way, Jack. We’re mates, nothing more.”

“There’s something more there, Rose. Trust me on this.”

“I can’t, Jack. Now, if you’re done with your questions, I’ve got to go.”

“All right. Come stop by soon.”

“I will. Bye, Jack.”

After Rose ended the call, Jack sat back in his seat and let out a sigh. He couldn’t ask Mickey for help, he was wrapped up in Martha. Donna. Donna would help him. Grabbing his phone again, he dialed Donna’s number and waited for her to answer.

“What do you need, Harkness?”

“Is that anyway to greet your favorite person?”

“You only call me when you need something or you’re in trouble. It’s during the day, so I don’t think you’re in trouble. So what do you need?”

“I need your help talking some sense into Rose and Doc.”

“Are you on this again? I thought you would be happy they were friends.”

“They’re meant to be more, Donna.”

“All right, we’ll come up with a plan.” Donna conceded once she realized there would be no arguing with Jack Harkness. Especially on this.

When Rose finished her shift at Henrick’s, she made her way over to the garage to visit with Jack and to see Mickey and John. Having Jack confront her about her feelings towards John made her think. He was kind, once you got to know him, caring too, at least towards her. If she had to admit it, she did fancy him, but there was no way he could fancy her, right? Pulling the door to the lobby open, Rose made her way over to the entrance to the garage only to be met by John.

“Hello.” He gave her a grin as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Hello.” Rose gave him a smile before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“Oi, now you’ll get grease on you.” He chastised as he hugged her back, a bit closer then he normally would.

“S’all right.” Rose pulled back and crossed her arms over her stomach as she looked up at him. “I’m going to go say hi to Micks and Jack. Were you on your way out?”

“Still have one more thing to do. Can I walk you home once you’re ready to go?”

“Yeah, course. I’ll see you in a mo.” She walked past him to greet Mickey and to catch up with him for a few minutes before she went to go check on Jack.

“Hi, Rose.”

“Hello, Jack. I see your receptionist left, again.” She commented, raising her eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, we’re looking for a new one, if you’re interested. It’ll pay better than what you’re making at Henrick’s.”

“I’ll think about it.” She let out a sigh, shaking her head. “Is that why you wanted me to stop by?”

“Partially. Wanted to make sure we were okay after our conversation this morning.”

“Course we are, Jack.” Rose brushed some hair from her face and let out a small breath. “I know you care about us both, but just leave it be. As much as I do fancy John, nothing will happen.”

Neither of them heard John approach and neither of them saw him as he leaned against the wall, trying to listen to what they were discussing.

“Why do you say that? If he knew how you felt, he’d ask you out.”

“I can’t Jack. Not right now. I just started Uni and I’m working as much as I can to pay for that, my flat, and everything else. I’d never have time for him.”

“Then work here and find a new flat. I’ll help you look.”

“Why are you trying to get us together? You’ve been trying since you knew he was moving here.”

“Doc’s had a troubled life Rose. I think you could make it better.”

Blushing softly, she ducked her head down at bit. “I should get going. John said he’d walk me home.”

“Make sure to give him a kiss goodnight.” Jack chuckled as she left the room.

John took this as his cue to hastily walk down the hallway, to avoid being seen. Jack had been right, she did fancy him. Why hide it? She didn’t seem to be ashamed of him, after all she did tend to want to hang out with him just the two of them, and when they were with their mutual friends. After he got changed, he found Rose waiting for him in the garage. Mickey had left not long after she had arrived and Jack was on his way out.

“Ready? Thought we could get some takeaway on our way.” John commented, slipping his leather jacket on before leading Rose out of the building.

“Sounds lovely. We can eat over at my flat, if you want.”

“Fantastic.”

As they walked, Rose slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow, letting him guide them. Could she really make John’s life better? She couldn’t see how that would be possible, surely he would want someone closer to his own age. But really, was a fifteen year difference really that bad? Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts before glancing up at him.

“What?” He grumbled, feeling her eyes on him.

“Just wondering why Jack calls you Doctor.” Good cover, Rose.

“He says I can fix anything, cars, computers, all sorts of things.”

“Suits you.” She mused before turning her head to look at the sidewalk as they went on.

They stopped for Chinese and made their way to Rose’s flat. Jack had been right. She needed to give the flat up and find something a bit more cost friendly so she could ease up on her hours. As much as she loved this flat and the memories it held, she also needed to slow down and live her life.

“Jack offered me a job.” Rose told him as they settled down on her sofa with their dinner, the television playing in the background.

“As the receptionist? I think you would be a good fit.”

“Yeah? I just don’t know if I’ll take it.”

“You should, Rose. Henrick’s has you working too many shifts just to make the money you need to. Jack knows what you’re capable of and he’ll do right by you.”

“And I’d get to see Mickey and Jack every day.” She teased, leaning back against the sofa.

“Oi.”

“And you too.”

“Good.”

After they finished eating and Rose cleaned up, they sat together on the couch, watching whatever John decided to select for them to watch. She leaned her head against his shoulder, something she always did, as the channels changed quickly.

“How are we going to find something if you’re going so fast?”

“There’s nothing on.” He mumbled, shifting so he could wrap an arm around her.

“I only have the basic channels. If you can’t find something find a movie to order.”

“Should re-wire the television so you can get all of the channels.” John mumbled to himself as he selected _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ and hit play. “Least this one is on demand, won’t have to pay for it.”

“Would have made you pay for it.”

“No more money, me. I’d have to pay you tomorrow.”

“Fine. Such a cheap date.” She teased, tilting her head up to give him a grin.

“I paid for dinner.”

“Thank you, it was lovely. Maybe tomorrow you could come over and I’ll cook for us?”

“Second date?”

“Wasn’t aware this was a first date.” She told him, biting on her bottom lip.

“Course it is. Dinner and a film. Jack told me this was what dating was.”

Rose laughed softly, hiding her grin behind her hand. Seeing his hurt look she quickly placed her hand over his, which was resting against his leg. “Usually when one goes on a date, both parties are aware it’s a date.”

“Fine. Can we consider this a date?”

“Yeah, we can. It was a very enjoyable first date. Perfect in my book.”

John’s heart swelled at her words, the honesty in her eyes. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he pulled her closer to him. While Jack kept mentioning to him that Rose fancied him, John didn’t believe it. He never thought he could do anything to deserve her. They both had been alone now for so long that it made sense that they would drift close together.

“Jack asked me today if we were dating yet.”

“None of his business.” He replied, making his voice rougher than necessary.

“He cares, John. He wants to see you happy. Said I could make your life happier.”

“You will.” He confirmed, letting out a sigh. “Still doesn’t mean Jack needs to stick his nose into it. He asked me the same thing today, if we were dating.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him I didn’t think you fancied me so there was no hope.”

“You’re a nutter.” Shaking her head softly, Rose leaned against his side again, resting her head against his shoulder.

“How was I supposed to know you do fancy me?”

“You could have asked me. I would have been honest. Thought you were handsome when I first saw you. Until you decided I had shagged you and left.”

John let out a groan, leaning his head back against the couch. “I thought you said you wouldn’t bring it up again?”

“I didn’t. I merely stated a fact.”

“What did you tell Jack about us dating?”

“I told him it probably wasn’t a good idea.” Feeling him tense up, she leaned her forehead against his neck as she ran her hand up his chest to rest over his heart. “Not like that. Just with me working crazy hours and taking classes online, I wasn’t sure how well it would work out.”

“Then quit and work at the garage. We can make it work.”

“I’ll think about quitting. I do want us to work out either way. I care about you.”

“I care about you too.” While his voice was gruff, there was a touch of softness behind it. Once which made Rose grinned, even if he couldn’t see it.

“Then we’ll make it work.”

John left twenty minutes after the movie ended, both too content in being wrapped up in each other to move. As she walked him to the door, he tangled their fingers together and placed a kiss on the back of her hand as he met her eyes. Determination was set in his eyes while he could see ease in hers. They may not be the most perfect couple, but they were both willing to try.

“I won’t be home until half seven tomorrow. I have to go in early for restock before the day starts.”

“Just call when it’s a good time to come over.”

“I will. I’ll also think about Jack’s offer and let you know what I decide tomorrow.”

“It’s a big decision, think about it.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek before letting go of her hand. “Sleep well, Rose.”

“Goodnight, John.”

They shared one last goofy, shy smile before he left the flat. Rose looked over the railing as he made it down to the street, giving him a small wave when he looked up at her. She waited another few minutes before going back into her flat. This had been the first time she ever took Jack’s advice and she was glad she did.


	4. Fourth Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Rose attend Jack's party to announce to their friends that they're together.

“Do you know what Jack has planned for Saturday?” Rose questioned John as she made the journey from the bus stop to her flat. She had called John as soon as she left work, for no reason but to hear his voice.

“No. He said it was going to be just a few people. Donna, Mickey, Martha, Ianto, you, and me.”

“I have to work until closing so I won’t get there until nine.”

It had been just over one week since their first date and whenever either of them were free, they usually spent time with the other. John was content on reading while Rose did something for school and Rose was content on watching John as he fixed something, or did whatever he had to. They hadn’t told their friends they were seeing each other but knew they were going to have to soon.

“How much bloody longer do you have to work there?” John grunted out as he made his way over to the couch, phone pressed close to his ear.

“I gave my notice a week ago. I gave them two weeks’ notice. I’m starting at the garage on Monday. Jack did say I could start whenever.” Her voice soothing, a hint of a grin playing on her lips. “Miss me?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve only been out a few times.”

“Doesn’t matter, Rose. Stay over Saturday night, we’ll do something together on Sunday.”

“I don’t know, John.” She bit her lip softly as she made it to her building and headed up the stairs. “It’s been less than two weeks.”

“Would have asked you out sooner if I knew. I’ll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed. Just want to spend time with you.”

“I’ll think about it. Either way I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“It’s Tuesday.” He grumbled.

“I know.” Rose unlocked the door to her flat and let herself in before closing the door behind her. “I’m trying to get as much done as I can before Monday. You’ll get to see me every day after that.” She let out a small sigh as she dropped her keys onto the counter.

“Sorry.”

“It’s all right. I have a test on Friday and I should be studying.” She told him, wrinkling her nose to herself. “Even if I don’t stay over Saturday night, we can still do something on Sunday. Maybe it’ll get better if we have the same hours.”

“Take what I can get, me.”

“I’ll see you in a few days, yeah? Sleep well.”

“You too.”

_Across town…_

“Jack, I don’t know if your plan will work.” Donna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It will, Donna. We get them both over here on Saturday and lock them in a room together. They’ll get the hint and then they’ll come out of the room together.”

She blinked, trying to figure out the best way to explain to him that his plan was ridiculous. “Have you ever tried that before?”

“Few times.”

“Has it worked?”

“No, but this time it will.” He insisted, leaning back in his chair.

“Ten quid it doesn’t work.”

“You’re on.”

By the time Saturday came, John was both anxious and excited. Both for the same reason. Rose had agreed to stay with him Saturday night. While he had promised to stay on the couch, she knew he would end up sleeping in bed with her.

Rose had been on edge the whole day between it being her last day in retail and going to Jack’s party. She had decided to sod it all and tell their friends they were together but John hadn’t been sure of the idea. He wanted to keep her to himself, he had said. As much as she understood that, she did want her friends to know they were together.

As nine neared, John kept stealing glances at his watch and the door to see if she was there yet. While there weren’t that many people in Jack’s flat, there were enough for him to be the first person to realize Rose was there. Getting up from his spot on the couch he went over to greet her, only to have her throw her arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. Which everyone saw and cheered them on, much to their joint embarrassment.

“Knock it off.” John told them as he turned around to face them, his arm wrapped around Rose.

“How long has this been going on?” Jack questioned from his spot on the floor.

“Two weeks.” Rose told him, leaning her head against John’s shoulder.

“Yes! You owe me ten quid.” Donna directed towards Jack, a grin on her face.

“Wait, you two made bets on us getting together?”

“Yes.” Donna and Jack nodded sheepishly.

“Then you both owe me ten quid.” Rose tugged on John’s hand as they walked over to them, her hand held out.

“Fine.” Jack grumbled and gave her a tenner, Donna doing the same.

“Ta.” With a grin, Rose made her way over to Mickey and Martha, pulling John with her.

“He’s making you happy, Rose?” Mickey questioned once Rose and John settled in on the couch next to them.

“Yeah, he is.” Rose gave John a soft smile as she leaned against his side.

Martha and Mickey shared a smile before turning their attention back to Rose and John. Martha watched as John whispered softly to Rose, a blush spreading over her face. She wasn’t envious of her friends, she was just glad they were happy. Rose was sitting on the arm of the couch, her arm resting behind John as his own was wrapped around her waist. She could see they were just as happy as she and Mickey were. Feeling her own boyfriend pull her close, Martha launched into one of her tales from the hospital, causing some people to groan and others to laugh.

By midnight Rose was ready for bed and was trying her best not to fall asleep in the middle of the conversation she was having with Martha.

“I should get her home.” John mused, watching as Rose closed her eyes for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

“I’m fine.” She mumbled, opening her eyes again.

“You’re falling asleep, Rose. We can catch up another time.” Martha promised as John stood up, helping Rose up as well.

“Fine. How about next weekend? We can grab Donna and go for drinks.”

“Sounds wonderful. I’ll call you.”

After they said goodbye to everyone, John and Rose headed outside as John called a cab for them. He tucked her against his side and pressed a kiss to the top of her head once he ended the call, rubbing her arm gently.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” She opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile. “We could have taken the underground, wouldn’t have minded.”

“You’re ready to fall asleep, rather get a cab.”

“Thank you.” Slipping her arms around his waist, she leaned her head against his shoulder as her eyes closed again. “Can we sleep in tomorrow?”

“Course. Can do whatever you want to.”

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I trust you’ll keep your hands to yourself.” She teased him.

“You can’t be in the same bed as me and not expect my hands to wander. But I’ll behave.” He grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

It was a twenty-minute taxi ride to John’s flat, through which Rose dozed. He knew between classes and working long hours, she was exhausted. John gently woke her once they were in front of the building and together they made their way in. After showing her his bedroom and the bathroom, he left her bag on the bed and let her get changed while he locked up the flat. Seeing both doors open again, he made his way into his bedroom and grabbed his pajamas before heading into the bathroom to change. It had been at least a year since he had brought someone back to his flat and that had been for one reason. With Rose, it was different. They both wanted to take their time.

When he slipped into bed after getting changed, he felt Rose curl up against his side and slip her hand over his own shaking one.

“How long has it been?” She asked softly, running her thumb over the back of his hand.

“Friday. I want to stop.”

“Then I’ll help you. Tomorrow, we’ll clean out everything and after that, take it one day at a time.” Rose knew it had upset him, not being able to remember Mystery Girl and the subsequent arguments that occurred when he thought she was that woman. This was his way of rectifying his ways and showing her he could be a better man.

“Together?”

“You’re stuck with me.”

“I don’t see any issues with that.”

Letting out a small yawn, she closed her eyes, a smile on her face. “I think everyone took it okay that we’re together now.”

“Jack was surprised. Didn’t think you would ever give me the time of day.”

“He said that?”

“Don’t blame him. Should have handled the situation better. I should have.” He corrected, running his fingers through her hair.

“You were hurt and confused. I’m not upset about it, really. It’ll be a funny story to tell one day.”

John looked down at the woman in his arms, a hint of a smile on his lips. She was so forgiving, so caring, and he couldn’t figure out what he had done in life to deserve her. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he pulled the blanket over her shoulder and held her closer. “I’m glad you stayed tonight.”

“Me too. It’s nice, getting to spend time with you like this.” Rose let out another yawn, pressing her face into his chest.

“Get some sleep, Rose.”

“Sweet dreams, John.”

“Sleep well.” He mumbled kindly, resting his hand on her lower back as he watched her. He fell asleep not long after she had, his hand moving to rest on her arm.

When Rose woke the next morning, she was wrapped up in John’s arms. Carefully extracting herself, she used the loo before heading into his kitchen and began to pull down the different liquor bottles he had stored in the cabinets. Once all of the cabinets were checked, Rose went back into John’s bedroom and slipped back into the bed. She had thought about getting rid of everything on her own, but knew this would have to be something he decided. He never said how bad his drinking was and every part of her hoped it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Seeing he was still fast asleep, she snuggled against his side and let her eyes close, hoping to get some more sleep.

John woke an hour later and checked the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. It was just going on seven. “So much for a lie in.” He mumbled, mostly to himself. Pulling Rose against his chest, he breathed in her scent before closing his eyes again. He couldn’t pinpoint it exactly, her perfume, but it was something uniquely her.

“John?” She mumbled, nuzzling her face into his chest.

“Go back to sleep.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Been trying to. I can’t.”

“Thought you wanted a lie in.”

“I did. It’s been over four years since I’ve had a lie in.” Stretching her legs, Rose opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did.” John ran his fingers gently through her hair, cupping the back of her head with his hand. “You?”

“Yeah.” She gave him a grin, letting her tongue poke out as she leaned into his touch. “I’m glad I stayed over.”

“Me too.”

“I started cleaning out your cabinets, hope that’s all right.”

“Course it is. What time did you get up?”

“Quarter to six. Couldn’t really sleep.”

“Could always take a kip later, if you want.”

“Sounds lovely. What did you have planned for today?”

“Thought we could decide something together.”

“This will count as our forth date.” She mused.

“Hm. Have to make it special then.”

Rose sat up on the bed and pulled him up with her. “It’s supposed to rain today, we’ll have to plan something indoors.”

“Breakfast first.” Leaning forward, John captured her lips in a slow kiss. “Been wanting to do that all morning, me.”

“You’ve only been awake for twenty minutes.” She teased him, a breathless smile on her face.

“So? It’s been all morning to me.”

“Can I just say, being here with you, getting to know you better, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Me too, my precious girl.” John pulled her in for another slow kiss, smiling against her lips as she slid herself into his lap. He mentally thanked every deity that was listening that she gave him a second chance.


	5. Five Types of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks Rose an important question before they head to Mickey and Martha's engagement party. After talking to Jack, Rose decides it's time to take the next step with John.

_One year, four months, and two weeks later..._

“Have you seen my cardigan?” Rose questioned as she walked out of John’s bedroom, a frown on her face. They were heading to Martha and Mickey’s engagement party and were already running late.

“Which one?”

“The button up one. The cream colored one.”

He shook his head softly, pulling his coat on. “I think you left it at your flat.”

“Do we have time to stop?”

“If you’re quick about it.” He grumbled, looking over at her. “This is getting ridiculous.”

Rose frowned, looking up at him. “I’m sorry. Look, you can just drop me off and – “

“I’m not talking about your jumper, Rose. I meant this, trying to figure out where our things are or whose place we’re going to at night.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” She questioned, her frown turning into a glare.

“What? No, I’m not breaking up with you, Rose.” He gaze softened as he cupped the back of her head in his hand. “I want us to move in together.”

Rose nodded her head softly and moved her hands up to wrap around his arm. “I’d like that. You have a hell of a way of asking though.”

He grinned sheepishly and bent down to press a kiss against her lips. “Sorry, love. Let’s get a place together, somewhere new.”

She bit her lip and lowered her gaze a bit. She wanted to take this step with him, start a new life but she wasn’t sure how to give up her flat. It had been the only place she had ever called home.

Sensing her hesitancy, John pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Think about it. We don’t have to make a decision now.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, let’s go get your jumper so we’re not completely late like last time.” He told her as he ushered her out of the flat.

“Last time wasn’t my fault. You’re the one that forgot pants.”

They made it to the party only ten minutes late, a new record for them. Rose spotted Mickey and Martha first and slipped her hand into John’s as they went over to greet them. She hugged Mickey first before giving Martha a hug. When she and Mickey had started dating the year before, Rose made it a point to get to know her and Rose was glad to have another girl in the group.

“I’m so happy for the two of you.” Rose told Martha as she pulled back from the hug.

“Thanks.” Martha grinned, looking over shoulder at Mickey. “I’m glad he finally asked me out. Do you know how many times I brought my car to the shop, even when nothing was wrong with it?” She questioned, turning her head back to look at Rose.

Laughing softly, Rose leaned against John’s side. “He kept talking about you for weeks before I told him to ask you out.”

“He didn’t though! I asked him out.”

Mickey blushed as they talked about him. “I was getting around to it.” Taking Martha’s hand in his, he squeezed it gently. “I’m glad you did though.”

“Me too.”

“Enough of this sappy talk, let’s drink.” Jack commented as he walked over to them.

“Just when I thought we were Jack free.” John mumbled to Rose before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Hiding her laugh in her hand, Rose looked up at him, her eyes sparkling before turning her gaze to Jack. “John and I were just going to sit. We’ll see you in a mo.”

“We saved you a spot with us, Rose.” Martha gestured to one of the large tables in the front.

“Ta, Martha.” Slipping her hand into his, Rose pulled John with her towards the table and claimed two of the chairs.

“You could have went with them, Rose.”

Shaking her head softly, she looked up at him with a serious expression. “I meant what I said a year ago. You’re not in this alone. I’m not drinking if you’re not.”

“I love you.” He whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I love you too. And don’t forget it.” She gave him a grin before sliding into her seat. Martha’s parents had booked out the entire restaurant it seemed.

“Who do you think will be next?” He questioned, moving his arm to rest over the back of her chair.

“My bet is on Donna and Lee. They’ve been together for a few years now, yeah?”

“Three.” He confirmed, looking around.

“Who do you think will be next?”

“Jack and Ianto.”

“I don’t know if Jack is ready to settle down.”

“They’ve been living together for two years.” He reminded her.

“It’s Jack, love. He still has trouble committing to one supplier for coffee at the garage.” She reminded him as she moved to lean against his side. “You could always nudge Jack in the right direction, since that’s what he did for us.”

“Could do.” John pressed a kiss to the top of her head before searching the room. “Are you staying over tonight?”

“Yeah. I got what I needed when we stopped for my cardigan. I have to study in the morning but then I’m yours for the rest of the day.” She gave him a grin, running her fingers up and down his leg.

“Fantastic.” He turned his head and gave her a grin.

Jack made his way over to where Rose was sitting after John walked away to go speak to Mickey about something. Boys and their cars, Rose mused to herself.

“Hi Rosie.”

“Hi Jack. Enjoying the party?”

“I got Ianto in something that’s not a suit, of course I’m enjoying the party.” He grinned, looking over to where Ianto was.

“When are you going to make an honest man out of him?”

“Soon, very soon.”

“Really? That’s great news, Jack.”

“When is Doc going to make an honest woman out of you?”

She shrugged her shoulders a bit. “I don’t know if we’re ready for that. He asked me to move in with him. Well, he suggested we find someplace new together.”

“What did you say?”

“I said I’d like that, but I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Rose.” Jack started, placing a hand over hers. “You need to move on from the flat. You can’t stay there forever.”

“I know, Jack. It’s all I have left though.”

“No, it’s not. You have pictures and your memories. Your mom wouldn’t want you to wallow in that flat day after day. She’d push you to move in with the Doctor.”

“I think she’d have slapped him by now.” Rose told him, a light smile on her lips. “I’ll think about it, yeah?”

“If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

“I appreciate it, Jack.”

Later that night as John and Rose walked into his flat, she let out a content sigh. Looking over at John she gave him a grin, holding her hand out to him. Mickey had asked her if she was happy with John and her answer had been immediate; yes, she was.

“Are you all right, Rose?” He questioned, slipping his hand into hers.

“I’m fine. Happy is all.”

“Yeah?”

“Very happy.” She assured him, leaning up for a kiss.

“You look beautiful, don’t know if I told you.”

Blushing, Rose shook her head as she slipped her arms around his waist. “No, you didn’t. But thank you. Splurged a bit on this dress.”

“Worth it, if you ask me.” John wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “What did Martha ask you before we left?”

“She wanted to know if I’d be a bridesmaid.”

“What did you say?”

“I said yes. I was surprised she asked me. I guess Mickey asked her to ask me. He’s got her brother as a groomsman.”

“Thought you said you and Martha were friends now?”

“We are, just didn’t think we were that close.” Rose leaned her head against his chest and hugged him tightly. “I’m going to go change and head to bed.”

“I’ll be there in a minute, love.” Pressing a kiss to her cheek he let go of her and watched as she walked into his room. Once the door closed, he went over to the front door and locked it before turning off the lights. He tossed his coat on the couch and made his way over to the bedroom door and knocked softly. “Can I come in?”

“Course. It’s your room.” She called out from her perch on the bed. Slipping on her top she stood up and placed her dress in his closet just as he opened the door. “I thought about it and I think we should move in together.”

“Yeah?” His eyes widened in surprise. He wasn’t surprised she had agreed to move in with him, he was just surprised she had agreed to it so soon.

Meeting his eyes, Rose nodded her head softly, giving him a shy smile. “I’m getting tired too of the back and forth.”

“Does that mean we can start looking?”

“Yeah. Maybe something closer to the garage?”

“I’ll borrow your computer tomorrow and start looking.” He agreed as he made his way over to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to his chest. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you met that blonde woman in that bar.” She mumbled against his chest, her eyes closing.

“Why? We might have been together sooner.”

“Maybe. Or we could have just stayed as friends, or not have been friends at all.”

“Never would have happened. Fancied you from day one.”

“Really? Even though you hated me?” She pulled back and gave him a grin.

“I didn’t hate you.” He corrected. “I hated who I thought you were.”

“Either way, I’m glad we’re together now and that we’re both happy. We deserve it.”

John leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, his fingers tangling in her hair. “You make me a better man Rose Tyler.”

“You are a good man.” She assured him, licking her lips. “Come to bed.”

“I will. Go settle in.”

As Rose settled down in his bed, John changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth before joining her. They had spent so many night like this and John couldn’t wait until this was an everyday occurrence. Judging by the look on Rose’s face, neither could she. When he settled into the bed next to her, John felt her immediately curl up against his side.

“It might be hard for me at first, leaving the flat.” She told him, her voice low.

“We’ll get through it together, Rose.” He promised her, turning his head to look at her. His lips found hers in the dark as they sunk down together on the bed. He had meant it. He would be there for her, whatever she needed.

It would take John and Rose three months to find a new place. Rose had fallen in love with a house that had been for sale near the garage and John had made an offer on it not long after they had taken a tour. Two months after that they were moving in and settling in to their new life.

Four months after they moved in, John proposed to Rose. Two nights after Mickey and Martha’s wedding. He had had the ring for two months and was trying to find the right moment. That perfect moment ended up being when Rose told him she had aced all of her classes for that semester. She had been so happy that he couldn’t wait any longer.

They had both made their choices and they weren’t leaving each other. Not for anything in the world.


End file.
